


Mask

by Meowsi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, First Kiss, Mean Haruno Sakura, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Sad Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowsi/pseuds/Meowsi
Summary: Naruto hides his feeling behind a mask, making everyone around him believe he is a Joyful, Stupid Dumbass. But really Naruto is a smart boy with lots of raw talent. He, however, is depressed and finding it harder to cope with the bullying he had to endure with each day.One day Sakura takes it too far and sends Naruto over the edge.





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> G'day guys, I'm back.
> 
> I just have to say a few things before you read, first, I haven't slept for days since I have been watching Naruto. Secondly, I am only in the first 100 episodes of Naruto Shippuden so I am basing this back at the start of the original Naruto.

Tears cascaded down the blond's face as he ran through the Leaf Village ignoring the stares bystanders in the busy streets. He ran through the crowd as they backed away from him, avoiding the Jinchūriki like he was the plaque. Naruto didn't care though.

 

Finally, Naruto made it to the main gates of the village where the to regular shinobi where at their posts watching the Ninja and Villages passing through. 

 

As soon as Naruto got out of the confines of the village he jumped into one of the trees and raced away. 

 

All the boy could think of was what had happened beforehand. 

 

* * *

 

They had just returned from a failed mission. The job had been to capture a bandit that had been stealing money and supplies from merchants traveling to the client's village.

 

 

"Naruto, this is all your fault!" The pinkette, Sakura had exclaimed glaring at the goofy blonde.

 

"Why is it my fault, If Sasuke hadn't of jumped in front of me then I would have been able to catch the guy" Naruto exclaimed, an uncharacteristic like frown on his face.

 

"No way, Sasuke would never make a mistake, you jumped straight into the battle without a plan and Sasuke made sure that you wouldn't mess up"

 

"Why is it always 'Oh Sasuke this' and 'Sasuke notice me' with you?"

 

"Because he isn't a  _ **Monster**_ like you!" Sakura exclaimed.

 

 

Sasuke and Kakashi's heads turned at Sakura's words, both glancing at the target of the harsh words.

 

The blonde had stopped walking and instead was looking at his feet with his bangs covering his face. 

 

 

"a-a mon-monster" the boy stuttered a single tear rolling down his face. "I'm a monster"

 

The team had stopped moving to stare in shock at the boy. Was this really Naruto?

 

"You know, when I became a Ninja I thought people would finally stop hating me. Instead, I got even more hate, children started throwing rocks at me, I even got attacked by a few adults"

 

The team exchanged glances with each over. They never knew this about their teammate.

 

Before they could do anything to help to comfort the boy he had already dashed off in the other direction.

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting in the middle of a clearing, under the branches of a giant willow tree. 

 

"I guess someone was bound to call me a monster sooner or later" Naruto sighed lying down on the grass, cradling his head in his hands. 

 

 

A soft thud was heard besides the boy.

 

"Naruto"

 

It was Sasuke. He sounded  _concerned._ Never had Naruto ever heard any emotion in Sasuke's voice except for annoyance and anger. 

 

"Sasuke, why are you here?"

 

"...Kakashi-sensei sent me"

 

"Oh.."

 

"Are you alright?" The ravenette asked, laying down next to the boy, turning to face him. 

 

"Not really" The blonde answered, his face flushing slightly at the closeness of the other boy.

 

"Hnn"

 

The two boys just lay in silence for the next few minutes, staring at the other while they weren't watching, taking in the other features.

 

"Sasuke, Do you think that I'm a monster?" Naruto finally dared to ask.

 

"No way you Dobe, you're too stupid to be a monster, you need to at least have half a brain to be one"

 

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise when Naruto didn't yell or insult Sasuke but instead only smiled slightly.

 

"You know, I hated you" Naruto started. "But then during each moment we spent together I realized that it wasn't hated, it was something else, something else completely. At first, I thought that it was brotherly love but all I can think about is you Sasuke, every time I wake up and go to sleep you are the only thing I can think about. I- I lo-"

 

Naruto was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own. Naruto slowly melted into the kiss, moving his hands into the older boys hair. Sasuke pushed himself on top of the other boy and straddled the blonde's lap. Sasuke bit the other boys lower lip causing Naruto to gasp in surprise, and let him insert his tongue into his mouth. The two fought for dominance over the kiss, in which Sasuke won. 

 

The finally stopped to catch a breath, both panting heavily.

 

"I love you, you moron"

 

"I love you too, you bastard"

 

 


End file.
